El sino de la Luna Fantasma
by Varie Shezar
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que el corazón de Van Fanel sufriera la pérdida de su amor. Cinco años dedicado por completo a reconstruir su reino le han forjado el caracter y vuelto mas sabio al joven Rey pero... ¿Podrá reconstruir su corazón sin fracasar en el intento?
1. La noche del destino

*Disclaimer*

Los personajes originales de la serie La visión de Escaflowne incluidos en este fanfiction son creación intelectual de Hajime Yatate y Shoji Kawamori y su diseño visual realizado por Nobuteru Yuki. Los derechos de los mismos pertenecen a estudios Sunrise Japón.

Se incluyen tambien personajes originales creados por la autora (OC).

CAPITULO 1

LA NOCHE DEL DESTINO

Gaea, 12ava Luna Blanca

Desde el balcón mas elevado de la ciudad de Fanelia, en el reconstruido castillo del Samurai, un joven alto y gallardo contemplaba con melancolía el cielo nocturno, el tenue resplandor de las dos lunas que presidian el firmamento bañaba su piel bronceada.

-Van Fanel, de verdad eres un tonto, aquí como todas las noches mirando el cielo- se reprochó a si mismo el apuesto muchacho de cabellos negros.

Ese día había cumplido 20 años. Todo rastro de adolescencia se habia desvanecido ya de sus facciones y su cuerpo, dando paso a un joven varonil y bien formado cuyo rostro denotaba nobleza y serenidad.

-Ella no volverá- sus ojos se entristecieron y lanzando un suspiro resignado se dispuso a entrar a sus habitaciones, no sin antes dar otro vistazo a la Luna Fantasma.

Ya era muy tarde, la celebración que Merle le había organizado se habia prolongado más de lo debido. Pero era muy grato estar celebrando con amigos después de 5 años de trabajo incesante en la reconstrucción de Fanelia.

Estuvieron invitados a la fiesta los reyes de Asturias, Millerna Aston y Dryden Fassa, quienes seguian en contacto con Van y trataban de aconsejarle siempre que podian. La reina se había retirado temprano de la celebración ya que se encontraba esperando su segundo heredero.

Tambien se encontraba ahi el caballero Allen Shezar y su hermana Selena.

Allen se habia retirado hacia un tiempo del servicio de Asturias por decision propia, aunque el Rey Dryden le habia afirmado que no habia ningun problema ni resentimiento hacia él de su parte, despues de la situacion que habia vivido con su ahora esposa cuando ambos eran más jóvenes.

Ahora Shezar trabajaba de manera independiente a sueldo para varios reinos aliados entre ellos Fanelia y Freid, encargandose del patrullaje en las fronteras de los mismos y de llevar informacion a sus gobiernos, todo esto acompañado de su fiel equipo del Crusade, comandado por Gadeth, quienes tambien habian estado en la celebracion del vigesimo cumpleaños del Rey Fanel.

En verdad era grato convivir con los viejos amigos. Si tan sólo ella estuviera tambien ahi su dicha sería completa. Pero ya jámas podria ser feliz pues sabía que ella no volvería, quizás era mejor así. Mejor para ella.

Todos estos pensamientos surgian en la mente del joven Rey mientras contemplaba la noche, sin saberse observado desde el balcón contiguo.

-Pobre Amo Van- pensó Merle, la fiel chica gato- Parecia tan animado en la fiesta, pero solo era algo superficial.-

Merle en verdad se entristecia por su amo y lo hacia de corazón. Habian pasado y sobrevivdo tantas cosas juntos, que Van era realmente como de su propia sangre.

La joven felina seguía lamentandose por la tristeza de su amo cuando de súbito un relámpago rasgó la negrura de la noche. A la chica se le erizo el pelo desde la nuca hasta la cola por el sobresalto.

-¡Meaww! No pense que fuese a llover el día de hoy- dijo estremeciendose.

Pero no fué lluvia lo que surgió del cielo, si no un intenso haz de luz azulada que se posó en tierra en los bosques cercanos a la ciudad de Fanelia.

Merle aún no se habia recuperado de la sorpresa al ver tan increible fenómeno, cuando sintió una aún mayor al ver a su amo saltando del balcón, mientras rapidamente se quitaba la camisa y dejaba salir sus blancas alas resplandecientes, remontando el vuelo hacía la misteriosa luz.

-¡Amo Van!¿Adonde vas?...¡Amo Van!- alcanzó a gritar la muchacha, pero su amo no la escuchó.

-ooo-

Tierra, 12 de abril

La noche era lluviosa, Blaire habia salido tarde de su trabajo en la biblioteca del instituto superior. Ella aún no lo sabía pero pronto daría inicio un evento que ignoraba cambiaría su vida para siempre, se puso los audifonos y subio el volumen, esperó la luz roja y cruzó la calle...un auto se pasó la luz.

-¡Oh Dios! Estoy muerta- pensó Blaire durante dos segundos mientras se encontraba suspendida por los aires.

El auto la había arrojado hacia adelante varios metros. Al caer su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza el pavimento. Esperó sentir un dolor intenso y la helada humedad de la lluvia, pero no sintió nada. Ni el dolor, ni la lluvia, nada.

Se quedo muy quieta yaciendo de espaldas en el suelo.

¿En que momento había dejado de llover? Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, apretó los parpados fuertemente recordando el ultimo sonido que habia escuchado y la ultima imagen grabada en su memoria, los neumaticos del auto rechinando en el pavimento mojado y las luces frente a ella, cegándola. Aguzó sus sentidos aún con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba escuchar gritos, las voces de la gente, el tráfico; pero solo había silencio, apenas un murmullo que no supo distinguir con exactitud.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzó a aparecer.

¿Sería acaso por el golpe? ó la confusión que sentía en ese momento tendría algo que ver. Reunió el valor para entreabrir los ojos y lo que logró ver la dejó sin aliento

-Definitivamente estoy muerta...-

Ante sus ojos estaba un angel hermoso. Lo sabía, aunque no distiguía su rostro con claridad, solo un leve reflejo carmesí de su mirada y unas increíbles alas blancas. Ella no estaba tendida en la calle si no en un claro de bosque cubierto de hierba fina. Más arriba desde el trozo de cielo flanqueado por arboles llegaba el tenue resplandor de la luna, pero... ¿Estaba viendo dos lunas?

-¡¿Que demonios?!- exclamó.

Pero al instante se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras frente a la criatura celestial que estaba delante de ella.

-Lo...lo siento- musitó, sintiendose un poco tonta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el angel con una voz varonil

Al tiempo de decir esto le tendio una de sus manos para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Yo...¡Auch! Me...me duele la cabeza-

No habia sido buena idea ponerse de pie, el dolor se intensificó y sintió que las piernas le fallaron, se sostuvo con fuerza entre los brazos de aquel misterioso ser, tratando de mantenerse despierta, pero sus ojos se cerraban. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que sus pies se separaban del suelo suavemente, y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Un nuevo despertar

Muchas gracias a Remiel22 por el primer review de este fic, éste segundo capitulo esta dedicado en su nombre. Gracias y espero sea de su agrado.

-ooo-

-¡Amo Van! Volviste-

Merle la hermosa chica felina corrió al balcon de la terraza para recibir a su señor, lo habia visto desplegar sus alas y partir en medio de la noche despues de la aparicion de un rayo luminoso en el cielo de Fanelia.

-¿Que sucedió amo? Por favor díme ¿Esa luz...? ¿Vino de la Luna Fantasma, verdad?-

Merle apabullaba con preguntas a su amo desde que sus pies tocaran el suelo embaldosado de la terraza del palacio, la muchacha gato movia su cola con espectación tratando de ver el rostro de la mujer que su señor traía en brazos.

-¡Amo Van! La chica de la Luna Fantasma...¿Volvió? ¿Será posible? ¡Amo que emoción! ¿La chica que trajiste es...? Ella.. ella es..¡¿Hitomi?!-

Merle miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su amo y las dos manos tocandose las mejillas en espera de una respuesta, una explicación.

Van miró unos segundos a Merle profundamente a los ojos con melancolía y simplemente respondió:

-No-

Acto seguido entró al castillo llevando a la mujer desconocida en sus brazos para depositarla en una habitación de huespedes.

El corazón de la joven felina se encogió al ver el rostro de su amo.

-Tiene otra vez esa mirada- suspiró.

Siempre desde que el destino los unió, existió el notable contraste de personalidades entre Van y Merle, mientras que la joven felina era extrovertida, locuaz y parlanchina, su amo siempre habia sido reservado y callado aunque siempre respetuoso y amable.

Nadie lo conocia en este mundo tanto como ella y sabía que aunque no lo decía aun seguía sufriendo por su chica de la Luna Fantasma, Hitomi Kanzaki, desde el dia que ella había partido de vuelta a su hogar, hacia ya 5 años.

-ooo-

Era casi media noche. Van entró a su habitación como un desquiciado.

Un sentimiento que no podia definir lo consumía por dentro, era tristeza y frustración, pero habia algo más que pugnaba por salir de su corazón. Físicamente estaba tan cansado, completamente agotado.

El no se caracterizaba por ser una persona paciente, y esperar durante cinco años a una mujer que quizás jamás regresaría lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se sentía como si acabara de librar una batalla desesperada y violenta. Y lo peor de todo es que el sentimiento que le quedaba era el de haber perdido esa lucha. Sí, se sentía derrotado, esa era la definición perfecta para expresar su sentir.

El Rey no pudo más y lloró. Debia sacar de alguna forma todo aquello que le estaba haciendo perder la razón. Lloró como no lo hizo antes, lloró por Hitomi, pero tambien por Fanelia, por sus padres y por Folken, lloró por su maestro Vargas y toda la gente de su pueblo. En verdad era una gran carga la que la vida le habia dado, para ser alguien tan joven.

-Maldita sea ¿Tenia que ser esta noche?- se lamentó el joven

Justo en esa noche, la noche de su cumpleaños. Habia pensado que por fin el destino se hacia benevolente con él y su espera sería recompensada, la pequeña esperanza que había albergado en su corazón durante todo ese tiempo, se habia magnificado por un momento hasta llenar su ser por completo. Esperaba que al llegar a la base del pilar de luz en aquel claro del bosque, ella lo estuviera aguardando, pero la verdad de lo que descubrió en esa noche terminó por romper sus ilusiones.

Ahi tal como lo esperaba, efectivamente había una joven, proveniente de la Luna Fantasma, lo supo enseguida por su extraña vestimenta,

Por un instante su corazón se desbocó, pero al contemplar aquel rostro palido enmarcado por una cabellera rojiza y ondulada todo se desmoronó para él.

No era ella, no era su Hitomi.

Él se quedo ahi de pie mirandola, con las alas aún emergiendo de su espalda. No supo que hacer, ni como reaccionar.

La mujer que se encontraba sin sentido de pronto abrió sus ojos, unos ojos de un color extraño, grisaceos con resplandores violetas que se quedaron mirándolo fijamente. La chica dijo una o dos frases que el no escuchó pues seguía mirando sus ojos.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de su dolor Van tenia un corazón demasiado noble, no podía desamparar a esa joven ahi, se veía confundida y asustada, así que tendiendole una mano le ayudó a levantarse:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-ooo-

CAPÍTULO 2

UN NUEVO DESPERTAR

Blaire abrio los ojos al sentir la luz matinal en su rostro, respiro profundo y sintió un aire muy puro entrando en sus pulmones. Se estiro sobre las suaves sábanas de una mullida cama.

Su brillante cabello caoba rojizo, que alaciaba todas las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar al instituto, habia vuelto a ondularse naturalmente debido a la lluvia de la noche anterior a pesar de haberselo cubierto con la capucha de su sudadera. Tras un largo bostezo se desperezó. Escuchó el sonido de aves que cantaban afuera.

-¿Una cama?...¡¿Como llegue aquí?!-

La muchacha movio la cabeza en varias direcciones observando el recinto a su alrededor

-Eh...Además no es mi habitación, ¿Que está pasando?-

La chica se encontraba en una cama de madera sencilla pero muy amplia, la habitacion era de techos altos y piso de madera, cerca de la cama había una ventana grande de postigos que se abrian. Un armario presidia la habitación y habia un pequeño hogar de piedra que se hallaba apagado, frente al cual habia una mullida alfombra de color verdoso.

Blaire arrojo el cobertor a un lado, saltando fuera de la cama. El piso de duela estaba frio, a un lado de la cama estaban sus botas forradas de cordero, las mismas que se colocó para salir la tarde anterior antes de que el día se pusiera lluvioso.

-¿Quien me quito las botas y me metio a la cama? Y para empezar ¡¿En donde estoy?¡-

Aun llevaba puesta su sudadera con capucha favorita, ademas de sus leggins negros a media pantorrilla y la faldita tableada a cuadros.

Se puso las botas con calma sentada en el suelo, y decidiendo que haría, pensó que lo mejor sería explorar el lugar hasta hallar a alguien que le explicase que era todo aquello y como habia llegado ahí.

Aun recordaba la escena del auto de la noche anterior: la lluvia, el pavimento mojado y las luces del auto arremetiendo contra ella. Era un hecho, el auto la habia golpeado, recordaba perfecto la sensación de volar por los aires.

-¿Sería un sueño...ó...una ilusión?-

No era un sueño, pues aún sentía el cuerpo un poco dolorido.

-¿Y el ángel? Eso... eso si que es una locura-

Definitivamente tendria que ser una alucinación debido a la contusión del golpe.

-¡Quizá es un hospital¡- exclamó, pero luego recapacitó.

¿Que clase de hospital tendria esta decoración? Ademas no habia equipos médicos, ni batas incómodas.

- Tal vez alguien me recogió y me trajo a su casa, ¡Eso debe ser!-

Una vez colocadas las botas se levantó del suelo como un resorte y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-Ahora a averiguar donde estoy- se dijo, decidida.


	3. Extrañas bienvenidas

CAPÍTULO 3

EXTRAÑAS BIENVENIDAS

Van se encontraba desde el alba en su despacho, atendiendo asuntos de estado, pensando y haciendo planes para llevar a término la reconstrucción de su reino y pincipalmente para tratar de despejar su mente o siquiera mantenerla ocupada. Las cosas habian cambiado radicalmente en los últimos años. Después de que terminase la guerra contra Zaibach, habia tenido que madurar de manera acelerada para poder tomar las mejores decisiones para su gente, su pueblo de Fanelia, o lo que quedaba de él. Ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo u oportunidad para pensar si podría con la responsabilidad que le habia causado tanto temor y preocupación cuando era más joven: Ser un buen rey.

-Por favor, llama a la srita. Merle, tengo instrucciones que darle- dijo Van, dirigiendose al guardia que cuidaba la puerta del despacho.

-Enseguida su majestad- respondió el servidor del rey, dirigiendose a toda prisa a buscar a su protegida.

Algun rato después entro al despacho despues de golpear dos veces la puerta y anunció:

-La señorita Merle, su Alteza-

-Que pase y dejanos solos por favor-

Van detestaba todas las formulas y protocolos que necesariamente debía aplicar en su labor como soberano. Simplemente no iban con su forma de ser. Con Merle todo era diferente, podia ser realmente él mismo.

-¡Amo Van!- La hermosa damisela felina entro corriendo a la habitación una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado y abrazó con cariño a su amo, no tan efusivamente como cuando eran pequeños, pero sí de una manera cálida y familiar.

-Merle, siempre alegras mis mañanas- El rey sonrió complacido, a pesar de que se encontraba tenso por estar trabajando desde tan temprano y por los asuntos que ocupaban su mente y su corazón.

-Amo Van, ¿Ya desayunaste? Te estás poniendo muy delgado...miauuuu- maullo la chica con desaprobación- Voy a mandar que te preparen algo

-Comí un poco de fruta entre las audiencias- dijo el joven un poco fastidiado.

-Eso no es desayunar- dijo Merle mientras ponia los brazos en jarras para mostrarse firme- Dije que te enviaré el desayuno y no se diga más-

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo que tu digas, nunca puedo ganarte una- respondió el muchacho haciendo un gesto de molestia- Oye no te mande llamar para que hablaramos de mi desyuno, quiero encargarte algo muy importante... como...una misión- menciono el monarca tratando de que sonara importante.

-Miauuu...¿Una mision para Merle?- preguntó la gata ladeando la cabeza para escuchar mejor lo que su amo estaba por decirle.

-Quiero que te encargues de la chica que traje anoche, quiero que la acompañes, la atiendas como huesped y sobretodo investigues de donde viene y que es lo que hace aquí. Hazte su amiga, no creo que sea una amenza así que tratala bien.- Van cambio su rostro a una expresión seria para que Merle le prestara toda su atención. -Yo por el momento no puedo atenderla, éstos tres días saldre de la ciudad, voy al fuerte Castello a reunirme con Allen en el Crusade, pero cuando regrese quiero que me pongas al tanto de todo lo que hayas descubierto- poniendo una cara interrogante- ¿Está claro?

-Mmmh, no se si sea buena idea, pero si asi lo desea mi amo, Merle lo cumplirá- dijo ella con efusividad.

-¡Ahh y Merle!Por favor... no le reveles demasiada información, se trata de que sepamos todo sobre ella y no al revés-

Por un momento Van dudo si le acababa de encargar esa misión a la persona correcta

-ooo-

-¡Rayos! la puerta esta cerrada- penso Blaire mientras trataba de girar la perilla- Solo me faltaba estar secuestrada-

Colocando su oreja contra la madera se puso a escuchar los sonidos exteriores y pasados unos instantes escucho unos pasos muy suaves acercandose por el pasillo. Se alejó rapido de la puerta un poco asustada, pués no sabia ni donde estaba ni quien entraría a la habitación.

Mirando en todas direcciones trató de encontrar un escondite sin mucho exito así que por instinto corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama, justo a tiempo para escuchar como se abria la vetusta puerta, trató de quedarse muy quieta y no hacer ningun ruido. Aguzó el oido y pudo escuchar una voz femenina:

-Ummm ¿Y la chica?, no pudo salir de aquí. ¿Y si lo hizo? El amo Van me va a regañar Miiaaauuu-

Estas palabras se acompañaron de la imagen de unas piernas algo extrañas y una cola

-¡¿Cola?!-

Blaire se habia descuidado diciendo esto en voz alta y sorpresivamente una carita peluda de cabellera rosa y orejas felinas se asomó por debajo de la cama:

-¡Hola! Buenos días- saludó efusiva la chica gato

-¡Ahhhhhh!- gritó Blaire como respuesta

Ante el grito de la chica una persona más acudió a la habitación, Blaire aún escondida debajo de la cama escucho una voz maternal que regañaba a la felina de esta manera:

-¡Merle! ¿Pero que le hiciste a la señorita?¿Por que sigues siendo tan traviesa? A tu edad debes de comportarte como una mujercita. No querrás avergonzar al jóven Van.-

Acto seguido un rostro humano se asomó en el escondite de Blaire, se trataba de una mujer madura con facciones amables que se dirigió a ella en tono dulce:

-Señorita, por favor salga. Merle no le hará ningún daño, discúlpela usted es que a veces es muy impulsiva- diciendo esto le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Blaire tomo la mano que le ofrecían y salio de su escondrijo, pudiendo ver que la mujer que le hablaba tan amablemente tenía el cabello oscuro atado en un sencillo chongo detrás de la nuca y vestia una larga falda y una blusa sencilla ceñida por un delantal. Dando una mirada a la chica gato que la habia asustado pudo ver que ella vestía una tunica de color ocre estampada con una abertura en la parte de atrás por donde asomaba su esponjosa cola, tenia el cabello rosa suelto y largo hasta media espalda, lucía en las orejas varios aros dorados a guisa de aretes y en sus brazos se ceñian brazaletes tambien de metal dorado, según sus cálculos debia tener su misma edad o quizás menos. De súbito sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la amable mujer del delantal.

-Mi nombre es Rosemund y estaré a su servicio, el Rey Fanel señor de este castillo me ha puesto a su entera disposición como doncella personal. Pídame cualquier cosa que necesite señorita...- dijo Rosemund haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Blaire...mi nombre es Blaire- dijo la jóven extendiendo la mano para saludarla.

La doncella no supo que hacer, pues no estaba acostumbrada a aquel peculiar saludo.

-¡¿Que extraños modales?!...Como siempre he dicho, los extranjeros no saben como comportarse...¡Meowww!-dijo Merle burlona haciendo un gesto con la boca.

-¡Merle!Comportate con la visita. Debes presentarte adecuadamente como...- la doncella regañaba a Merle cuando ésta la interrumpió.

-Sí, sí ya se...como una señorita- rezongó la chica felina y se volteó hacia Blaire, fingiendo una voz afectada y dulce-¡Buenos días! Extraña señorita. Mi nombre es Merle y soy la hermana adoptiva del gran Rey de Fanelia Van Fanel, bienvenida al castillo del Samurai-

Merle remató sus palabras con una fingida y gran sonrisa que dejó ver sus colmillos.

-Bu...Buenos días- contestó la joven insegura

-Asi esta mejor- dijo Rosemund sonriendo-Me retiro señorita, voy a traer algo para que desayune y regreso para prepararle el baño- diciendo esto salió de la alcoba.

Blaire no podia dejar de mirar a la extraña chica gato, su pelaje, su cola, su ropa, todo era verdaderamente bizarro en ella, además ¿Que eran todas aquellas palabras sobre reyes y castillos?, por un momento penso que aquello era un sueño o que todos ahi estaban dementes, o quizas la que había pérdido la razón era ella misma.

-Y ¿No piensas presentarte apropiadamente?- Preguntó Merle cruzada de brazos y con cara de hastío.

-Eh..eh sí..yo, perdón. Mi nombre es Blaire Amelia St. Mary Aldrich, mucho gusto- copiando a la doncella hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, pues ya sabia que su saludo de mano no era efectivo en ese lugar.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que extraño nombre!...te llamaré sólo Blaire- dijo la gata, acto seguido comonezó a dar vueltas alrrededor de la extrañada chica y a olfatearla.

-¿Con que eres de la Luna Fantasma no es así?- inquirió la felina joven.

-¿De la que? No... no...yo soy del internado St. Mary, bueno ahora trabajo en Edimburgo pero crecí en Lanark y...-contestó rapidamente Blaire haciendo que las palabras se enredasen en su boca.

-Si serás tonta- Merle le dió la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana cuyos postigos abrió de par en par. -¡A esto es a lo que me refiero!-.

Blaire se acercó dudosa a la ventana. ¿Que querría decir esa extraña chica mitad gato? Una de las garras de la peluda jovencita señalaba un punto en el cielo, al que Blaire dirigió su atención. De pronto se puso pálida.

-Do...dos lunas..¿Dos lunas?...-los ojos de la jóven se abrieron de par en par y se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar gritar, esto...era igual, igual que su sueño de anoche cuando un angel estaba delante de ella y en el cielo nocturno se veia la misma imagen de dos satélites naturales.

-Esa es la Luna Fantasma- afirmó Merle con total seguridad señalando la esfera celeste.-Y tu...vienes de allá- dijo presionando uno de sus dedos en el hombro de Blaire, quien aún continuaba sin habla.

-ooo-

Van se había encontrado pensativo durante todo su viaje al fuerte Castello que se encontraba en la frontera de Fanelia y Asturias. Meditaba acerca de que es lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos si la persona que hubiera llegado a Fanelia hacía tres días hubiese sido Hitomi y no una completa extraña. Seguramente hubiera cancelado su viaje y ahora mismo estaría a su lado mostrándole todas las mejoras que habia hecho en la ciudad en esos ultimos años.

Van soltó un suspiro: -No vale la pena siquiera pensar en el "hubiera", fuí muy ingenuo al guardar ese tipo de esperanzas- rápidamente desechó esas ideas románticas de su cabeza-Lo único por lo que debo ocuparme es por mis deberes y mis responsabilidades. Un rey no tiene tiempo para otros asuntos-

-!Su majestad, hemos llegado Señor¡...- anunció uno de sus guardias personales mientras el carruaje se detenía.

Van se apeó del carruaje, odiaba demasiado viajar de ésta manera pero ya no era un chiquillo de quince años que podía pilotar su guymelef cada que se le antojara, la gente "adulta" viajaba apropiadamente, en un carruaje, con una escolta y demás protocolos que a él le enfermaban pero que por imagen debía de cumplir.

Cada seis meses cómo mínimo hacia aquel viaje aburrido para pasar revista a las tropas Fanelianas con las que ahora apoyaba al fuerte Castello de Asturias, fuerte que fué recostruido depués de la Gran Guerra exactamente en el mismo lugar donde antes estuvo y donde tuvieron su primer encuentro de guymelefs hacía cinco años, su Escaflowne contra el Sherezade del caballero Allen Shezar.

En ésta ocasión en especial Van había quedado de acuerdo con Shezar durante la reunión que se había realizado por su cumpleaños para encontrarse en ese punto, ya que quería tratar con el unos asuntos de seguridad y hacerle una propuesta de trabajo, así que cuando el Rey arribó al Castello ya se encontraba ahi la nave Crusade.

Después de pasar revista a las tropas sin muchas ganas y recibir los informes sobre las mismas del encargado del fuerte, Van se dirigió a abordar el Crusade.

-Majestad, un gusto volver a verle- saludó alegremente Gadeth, el segundo al mando despues de Shezar quien salió de uno de los camarotes después que su almirante le gritase- ¡Jefe! Mire quien se dignó a visitarnos...

-Van, pero que sorpresa recibirte aqui, si yo no me digno a ir a tu castillo tu nunca me visitas en mi humilde hogar- dijo el rubio con un tono de sorna, mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes. Shezar ya no lucía su larguisima cabellera, si no que se la habia cortado hasta mas abajo de los hombros y la llevaba atada en una coleta. Además la sombra de barba de tres días que ahora tenía le hacía verse mas maduro pero sin perder su apostura de casanova.

-Allen...Si que luces desaliñado ahora, quien te viera hace tres días acosando señoritas en el baile- saludo con una media sonrisa el jóven Fanel.

-Eyy muchachos...ya van a empezar de nuevo estos dos- rió Gadeth dirigiendose a su tripulación.

Todos los miembros del Crusade salieron de sus puestos y escondrijos para observar a aquel par. Al mismo tiempo tanto Van como Allen desenfundaron sus armas haciendo un sonido metálico, sendas sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros.

-Ahora si le apostaré al muchacho- dijo uno.

-No, yo creo que el jefe ganará- aseguró otro.

-¡Callados todos! Dejen ver la pelea.- ordenó Gadeth.

Con un elegante movimiento Allen Shezar se puso en posición de guardia, dando pauta para que Van le atacase primero. Sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos a la altura del plexo solar, el Rey Fanel se dirigió hacia adelante blandiendo su arma. Un choque de metales y Shezar detuvo el golpe.

-Veo que ya aprendiste a avanzar lo suficiente Van- comentó el ex-caballero de Asturias

Ambos retrocedieron con fuerza, esta vez fue el turno de Allen de atacar, lo que hizo tirando a Van un golpe desde un costado, este se agachó y rodó agilmente evitando el golpe sin siquiera utilizar su arma para ello.

-Te estas volviendo lento Allen, debe ser la edad- sonrió abiertamente Van de manera burlona.

Continuaron de ésta manera varios minutos más, en un combate tan equitativo, que hubiesen podido seguir sin que alguien aventajara al otro por toda la eternidad. Pero de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el fiel Gadeth quien alzando la voz paró la pelea de la siguiente manera:

-¡Señores!¡Señores! Es una pelea estupenda y nos encantaría ver como acaba, pero si lo hacemos nos volveremos viejos aquí...además la comida está lista y no espera...¿Que dicen, declaramos un empate?-

Tanto Allen como Van rieron por la ocurrencia del almirante. Envainaron sus espadas y se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Van, sigues mejorando mucho- dijo Allen sonriendo

-Y tu tecnica sigue igual de bien que siempre amigo. Gracias por atender a mi llamado- replicó Van

-Bueno pues como dice Gadeth, la comida no espera ¿Vamos?- invitó Shezar a su huesped.

-Claro, no sabes como extraño comer sin toda la corte mirándome- se quejó el Rey.

-Aquí estas entre amigos Van, ya lo sabes y cuando quieras eres bienvenido-.


	4. Revelaciones

CAPÍTULO 4

REVELACIONES

-¿Dicen que dormí tres días?- Preguntó Blaire impactada a Merle y Rosemund mientras devoraba el desayuno que le había traído la doncella a su habitación.

-Así es señorita- dijo Rosemund-dicen los sanadores que tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que quizá le tomaría hasta una semana despertar-

Blaire se encontraba ya mas tranquila, tras la forma violenta en que Merle le había hecho ver que ya no se encontraba en su país, ni siquiera en su planeta. Mas que aceptar o digerir la verdad, la muchacha decidió dejarse llevar por todos aquellos acontecimientos fuera de su comprensión, aunque dentro de su cabeza barajaba varias teorias sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Quizas me volví loca ó quizás realmente estoy muerta y esto es lo que hay más allá, nada de cielo ni infierno. Si no otro planeta u otra dimensión.- Pensaba la chica dándo vueltas en su cabeza a las diversas explicaciones para el lío en que se hallaba metida. La chica gato trataba de explicarle cosas sobre el lugar donde se encontraban, pero su cabeza estaba llena de ideas y era poco lo que podía retener.

-Asi que...Merle, por favor me lo explicas de nuevo...¿Ésta ciudad se llama Fa..Fane..?.- Tartamudeo dudosa Blaire.

-¡Fanelia!- le gritó la felina jóven ya fastidiada. -¡Te lo he repetido tres veces! La ciudad en la que estamos se llama Fanelia y el planeta donde está éste reino se llama Gaea...y así como éste, existen muchos reinos más... ¡Apréndetelo ya!, ¡No seas tonta!-

-Merle, no le grites a la señorita- dijo Rosemund conciliadoramente- Tuvo un viaje dificil y además aún no está del todo bien de salud. Dicen los sanadores que aún necesita reposar para estar completamente recuperada

-Lo siento- replicó la gata-Es que me desespera, no se por que el Amo Van me pidió que me encargara de ella, si sabe que no tengo paciencia... y menos con los extranjeros.-

-Oye oye...ya no soy una niña pequeña no necesito que te ocupes de mi- él tono de Blaire estaba afectado por la molestia, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera acabando con toda la comida que Rosemund le habia puesto enfrente.

-Pues aunque ninguna de las dos lo quiera mi Amo Van me lo ha encargado-suspiró resignada Merle poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tu amo? ¿Quien es ese amo que tanto mencionan?- inquirió Blaire al oír aquel nombre ya en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo que creciera su curiosidad sobre aquel grandioso personaje según Merle, al que todos parecian adorar y respetar.

-Mi Amo es el Rey de todo Fanelia y señor de este castillo. A él le debes su hospitalidad- dijo Merle exagerando sus palabras con gradilocuentes ademanes.

-¿Un Rey?- musitó quedamente la joven de la Luna Fantasma, mientras partía un panecillo.

-Así es señorita Blaire, el jóven Van es el amo y gobernante de este castillo y de toda Fanelia, es una persona muy buena y generosa, ya lo conocerá cuando regrese de su viaje- acotó Rosemund nutriendo la información dada por Merle.

Al parecer aquellas dos mujeres no tenian más que halagos para su monarca, pues no perdían una sola oportunidad para hablar de sus virtudes y alabar su caracter bondadoso y su generosidad.

-¿Y cómo dices que se llama el Rey?- preguntó curiosa la jóven, mientras ponia mermelada despreocupadamente sobre su pan.

Merle rugió:-¡Apréndetelo por que no te lo voy a volver a repetir!...Mi querido Amo se llama: Van Slanzar de Fanel... Y es muy valiente, bueno y apuesto...¡Prrrrrr!- La gata ronroneó y esponjó su pelaje al decir esta última frase.

-Van Slanzar de Fanel...- repitió Blaire- Van Slanzar de Fanel... Es un nombre muy extraño pero suena bien.- concluyó la chica ante el horror de Merle.

-¡Extraño!¿Extraño?¡Grrr! El nombre de mi Amo no es extraño- lloriqueó Merle- ¿Que tal el tuyo? Segun recuerdo ese si es bastante raro...

-¿Mi nombre?¿Que tiene de malo?...Blaire Amelia St. Mary Aldrich- cuestionó consternada la chica mientras mordisqueaba su pan.

-No lo sé...es raro...¿Significa algo?...¿Quien te dió ese nombre?-inquirió Merle preguntona.

Rosemund intervino: -Merle por favor deja a la señorita comer en paz, voy por las cosas para preparar el baño, portate bien-.

-¡Meoww!- maulló Merle rezongando e ignorando a la buena mujer.

-No, no te preocupes Rosemund, está bien- dijo la chica tranquilizando a la doncella antes de que saliera de la habitación y prosiguió:

- Pues veras Merle, la verdad de mi nombre no se mucho, pero puedo explicarte quien me dio mis apellidos. El primero, no es un apellido en sí. Desde muy pequeña yo me crié en un internado para niños huérfanos, ese lugar se llama Casa Hogar St. Mary y a todos los niños que no conocimos a nuestros verdaderos padres nos ponian ese apellido por pertenecer a ese lugar.-

Merle se sorprendió de saber sobre el pasado de Blaire, aquella historia que compartía ella misma al perder a sus padres a muy tierna edad, conocer esta información acercó un poco el corazón de la felina jovencita con el de la extranjera visitante.

-E...entonces...¿Eres huérfana?-preguntó un tanto apenada la gata- Lo...lo siento, no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes Merle, no me siento mal por eso-sonrió la jóven, vaya despúes de todo aquella felina tenía buen corazón.-Ni siquiera conocí a mis padres biológicos.-

-Sabes...yo tambien soy huérfana- se lamentó Merle bajando la mirada y a continuación cometió una pequeña indiscreción a causa de las emociones- Y tambien el Amo Van- agregó con tristeza.

-¿En serio?- Blaire trató de no ahondar más en la pena de la niña gato-...Bueno no te sientas mal...Yo soy el doble de huerfana que ustedes dos- Blaire dió una palamadita en el hombro de Merle como un pequeño consuelo y trató de sonreirle.

La gata se sorprendió: -¡¿Doblemente huerfana?!...¿Como es eso posible?-

-Bueno ya te hablé de mi primer apellido y de los padres que nunca conocí, pero además de ellos tuve otros padres.- Blaire bajó su mirada, pues aquella parte de la historia se le hacía mas dificil de contar.

-¡Otros padres!- gritó la felina damisela-¿Como pudiste tener otros padres?

-Pues resulta que en el internado en el que estaba, a veces nos visitaban familias y parejas que buscaban adoptar a un niño o niña- explicó Blaire.- Y uno de esos días me toco la enorme fortuna de conocer a mis padres adoptivos, mis segundos padres el Sr. y la Sra. Aldrich. Yo tenía 6 años y me amaron como su hija. Fui muy feliz hasta que tuve 10 años. Después ellos murieron.-

Blaire guardó silencio mientras se secaba una lágrima que había brotado involuntariamente y rodado por su mejilla. Los ojos de Merle tambien estaban acuosos.

-ooo-

Toda la tripulación del Crusade se dispuso a cenar en la mesa presidida por el caballero Allen Shezar y el Rey de Fanelia, el ambiente relajado y la conversación animada y llena de bromas, actuó como un bálsamo para las tensas emociones del jóven Fanel, que pudo pasar un rato tranquilo entre viejos amigos, departiendo y comiendo sin los aburridos protocolos de la corte a los que nunca habia acabado de habituarse.

-Uff, todo estuvo delicioso- dijó Van cuando su apetito se hubo saciado.

-Cuando quiera majestad- respondió Gadeth riendo- ¡Eyy Dikon! Al Rey le gustó tu comida camarada.-

El cocinero levantó uno de sus pulgares asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ahora veo por que su Jefe luce mas repuesto- bromeó Van.

Todos rieron a carcajada batiente excepto Allen:

-¡¿Como que "repuesto"?! Si sigo conservando mi figura...-Se quejó el rubio poniendo una mano es su estómago.

-Lo que pasa es que ya no es precisamente un mozalbete jefe. Si hasta el Rey Van ya es todo un hombre- dijo Gadeth dando una palmada en el hombro de Van para hacier rabiar a su superior.

-Pues será un hombre pero esta muy flacucho- sentenció Allen- A las damas no les gusta eso Van, tienes que comer mejor-

Todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas exeptuando a Van; Allen habia tocado un tema sensible para él. El muchacho desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. Allen conocía muy bien el temperamento de su jóven amigo, así que puso punto final a la cena:

-¡Bueno, bueno muchachos! Ya estuvo bien de bromas. ¡Todos a sus puestos! Gadeth te quedas a cargo, el Rey y yo iremos a mi camarote por una copa de vino- ordenó Allen.

-¡A la orden jefe!- respondió enseguida Gadeth levantándose de la mesa- ¡Ya lo oyeron muchachos!

Van y Allen pasaron a su camarote, donde tomaron asiento cerca de la mesa que servía a Shezar de escritorio. Allen se sirvió una copa de licor y le ofreció una a Van, cosa que este rechazó.

-Vamos tomate una, a la salud de Fanelia- sonrió Allen ofreciéndole la botella de licor.

-No gracias, no vuelvo a probar una gota de alcohol en mi vida, no después de lo que me hicieron pasar tú y Dryden en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho- se quejó el joven.

- Bueno digamos que se nos pasó un poco la mano- Allen soltó una carcajada- Ese Dryden es imparable, y tu...todo iba bien hasta que te quedaste dormido y te tuvimos que cargar hasta el castillo- Allen rió aun mas fuerte- Aún recuerdo la regañina que nos dió Merle, ¡Ay! Fué inolvidable.-

-¿Inolvidable? Inolvidable fué la resaca que me duró dos días- se lamentó Van, e inmediatamente volvió a ponerse serio y pensativo.

-Ya dime...¿Que es lo que te preocupa?- Allen sabía que algo estaba molestando a su amigo- Te conozco Van...¿Por que estas así?

-Bueno...eh...son varias cosas- Por supuesto el jóven no pensaba revelar al caballero Shezar lo que realmente lo tenía sumido en ese estado de ansiedad.-Estoy...estoy preocupado por la ciudad.

-¿Fanelia? ¿Pero que pasa allá? Ahora que estuvimos de visita todo parecía muy tranquilo- cuestionó Allen algo intrigado.

-Bueno, no es que haya pasado algo grave aún, pero...-Van bajó la voz- Han pasado algunas cosas sospechosas y me preocupa que se esté cocinando algo más grande.

-¿Que tipo de cosas?- inquirió el rubio ahora si verdaderamente interesado.

-Por ejemplo pequeños incendios, robos sin importancia.- explicó el Rey- Hace tres semanas un campo de heno ardió sin explicación, la semana pasada en una bodega abandonada en las afueras encontramos quemadas algunas mercancías sin valor que habían desaparecido días antes. No ha pasado a mayores, pero no deja de preocuparme.

-¿Y que propones?- preguntó Shezar.

-Es mi deseo que tu y tus hombres patrullen mas de cerca la capital, se queden cerca de las afueras y se arme un reten para identificar a todo el que entre y salga de mi ciudad- propuso Van de forma directa.- Por supuesto que será conveniente para ti pues pienso aumentar considerablemente tu salario y el de los miembros del Crusade, además piénsalo, te conviene por el hecho de poder estar más cerca de tu hermana y verla más seguido.-

Selena la hermana menor de Allen residía desde hacía dos años en Fanelia, ya que al retirarse Allen del servicio de Asturias, habia decidido que lo mejor para ellos sería cambiar de residencia, pues a pesar de ser bienvenidos en la ciudad de Dryden y Millerna, prefirió que se alejaran de su pasado sobretodo para evitarle disgustos a su hermana por chismes y habladurías. El caballero Shezar había solicitado asilo para Selena al Rey de Fanelia, que de buen grado había aceptado y le había otorgado a la jóven una cómoda casa cerca del castillo del Samuraí, así como dos doncellas y una dama de compañía, para que élla no estuviera sola durante las largas ausencias de su hermano.

-En ese ultimo punto tienes razón Van- asintió Allen, pensando siempre en el bienestar de Selena-Pero antes de tomar una decisión necesito platicarlo con mis hombres, sabes que no me gusta imponer mis desiciones a mi tripulación.-

-Tómate tu tiempo Allen, pero trata de que sea lo mas pronto posible que me comuniques tu decisión-rogó Van. -Eres el único en quien confío para que nos cuides las espaldas a mi y a mis Jefes Samuraís-

Van...-Allen cambio su rostro a una total seriedad- Lo que ahora voy a preguntarte puede que te moleste o incomode, creeme que no es mi intención. La cosa es que la noche de tu cumpleaños, después de la reunión, cuando ya nos retirabamos de la ciudad noté...algo extraño.

El jóven Rey supo enseguida adonde se dirigía Allen Shezar:-¿Así que tambien viste el pilar de luz? ¿No es así?

-Exactamente a eso me refería Van, pero lo que me extraña es que tu estes aquí y que además estés tan tenso y meditativo...- Allen no pudo más con la curiosidad-¿Ella?...Hitomi no estaba al final del pilar ¿No es asi?.-

-Eres demasiado inteligente y suspicaz Allen Shezar- dijo Van con tristeza bajando la mirada-Efectivamente, tienes toda la razón. No era ella la que estaba al final de la luz.

-Lo siento...- se lamentó Allen sinceramente- Sé lo mucho que has esperado por ella.

-¡Maldita sea Allen! ¡Ella no va a volver!- El Rey golpeó la mesa con la mano empuñada- No sabes como me sentí cuando salí como un loco a buscarla esa noche... y... y al llegar no estaba ahi como yo lo esperaba...en su lugar había...había una extraña, ¡Una completa extraña!

-Espera...¡¿Como dices?!- Allen quedó totalmente sorprendido con las declaraciones de su amigo- ¿Habia una chica ahi que no era Hitomi?

-Así mismo Allen, era otra chica de la Luna Fantasma...- se lamentó Van deprimido.

-¿Conque otra chica de la Luna Fantasma? ¡Increíble!-Allen no cabía en su asombro y ahora comprendía totalmente el sentir de su amigo y su meditabundo estado de ánimo.


	5. Primeras impresiones

CAPÍTULO 5

PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

Antes de abandonar el Crusade al día siguiente de su llegada al fuerte Castello, Van tuvo una última conversación con Allen, más que nada debido a la curiosidad del retirado caballero de Asturias sobre el increíble relato del Rey sobre el pilar de luz y la nueva chica de la Luna Fantasma.

-¿Que piensas hacer Van?- inquirió el rubio capitan del Crusade

-¿Uh, sobre que?- el joven faneliano estaba totalmente distraido, cuando Allen le arrojó la pregunta mientras desembarcaban para despedirse

-Con la jóven de la Luna Fantasma-

-Allen yo... francamente no me interesa pensar en eso, no tengo ganas de conocerla, es más ni siquiera hemos podido presentarnos.- Mencionó Van con enfado.- Cuando salí hacía acá, aún seguía en la inconsciencia en la que cayó desde la noche en que la encontré. Pero ten por seguro que tiene los mejores cuidados. He puesto una doncella a su servicio y Merle y los sanadores del castillo estan supervisando su salud.

-Algo me dice que te sientes contrariado con ella, comprendo que estás decepcionado de su llegada pero no seas demasiado duro.-señaló el caballero Shezar, tratando de hablarle con tacto al jóven, pués sabía que no le agradaba que se metieran en sus asuntos privados. -La pobre no tiene la culpa de nada, ni siquiera tiene idea que en relidad esperabas a otra persona. Seguramente se siente confundida y asustada de estar en un lugar desconocido con personas extrañas-.

-Gracias por el consejo Allen, lo tendré en cuenta- respondió Van, cortando la conversación.

Aunque en realidad su consejo no había sido bien recibido, Allen insistió en hacerle saber a Van que siempre contaría con él para apoyar sus decisiones, pues lo apreciaba como a un hermano menor.

-Siempre que necesites consejo no dudes en pedírmelo Van, y aunque no me lo pidas, si te veo en dificultades yo te lo daré, al igual que mi amistad.- afirmó el caballero.

-Gracias Allen, perdona mi humor, sólo necesito pensar bien las cosas- se disculpó el jóven.

-Creo que tendras una buena oportunidad de hacerlo en el viaje de regreso y yo también me daré teimpo para pensar en tu propuesta y platicarla con mis hombres- sonrió Shezar.

Dichas éstas palabras se despidieron con un abrazo y el Rey bajó al fuerte a la ceremonia de revista de tropas que como despedida habían organizado en su honor, desde donde pudo observar como la nave Crusade, se alejaba hacía el horizonte.

-ooo-

Como bien se lo había vaticinado su amigo Allen Shezar, el Rey Fanel tuvo tiempo para sumirse en sus pensamientos durante su viaje de vuelta a su ciudad, encontrandose a solas en el carruaje sin ser interrumpido.

-Quizá Allen tenga razón- reflexionó el muchacho- No puedo ser tan duro con la chica de la Luna Fantasma...Ella no tiene ninguna culpa. Sería muy descortés de mi parte ignorarla siendo que es huesped en el castillo. ¿Como seguirá de salud?-

Aunque el jóven aún se encontraba muy dolido por la decepción que sufriera la noche de su cumpleaños, tenia un corazón noble y se preocupaba por los demás. Aquella chica, aunque no fuera parte de su pueblo, era un ser indefenso. Su obligación era protegerla y ayudarle a regresar a su hogar. Además era él quien la había encontrado y la habia llevado a su castillo, lo cual le hacia sentirse aún más responsable de ella.

-Aún cuando su presencia afecte mis emociones, eso es algo que un Rey no puede ir demostrando por ahi como si nada.- meditó el jóven- Incluso hice mal en revelar mis emociones a Allen aún cuando se trate de un amigo de confianza.-

En su fuero interno se sentía agradecido por los consejos de Shezar, ya que el carecía de un padre o un hermano con quien conversar y sentirse guíado. En las pocas ocasiones que coincidía con Allen Shezar o con Dryden, buscaba sus consejos y su experiencia al ser mayores que él. Incluso a veces la propia Millerna actuaba de manera maternal con el aunque tuviera su misma edad. Era muy grato tener amigos que lo apreciaban.

Tras mucho pensar había decidido que mientras la jóven visitante se encontrara en Fanelia demostraría ser cortés con ella y hacer su estancia en la ciudad lo más cómoda que pudiera. Un Rey debía ser generoso.

Despúes de estas conclusiones sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la propuesta que le había realizado al caballero Allen Shezar, propuesta que estaba ansioso de que aceptase, por el bien de Fanelia. En realidad aunque a Van le hubiese gustado nombrar a Allen Shezar como capitán de su armada, al tratarse de un extranjero no cumplía los requisitos básicos para él puesto, a pesar de que superaba por mucho en la espada y en experiencia militar a la mayoría de los jóvenes candidatos que pugnaban por ocupar dicho cargo, el cual no había logrado cubrirse en cinco años, después de la muerte de su maestro Vargas.

Los demás lugares en los cuerpos armados de Fanelia, se habian cubierto poco a poco con los sobrevivientes de sangre Samurai que habian logrado salvarse de la destrucción acaecida durante la ceremonia de coronación. La mayoría de estos sobrevivientes eran muy jóvenes, apenas mayores que el Rey, pero ya desde pequeños habían iniciado a ser instruidos en la filosofía de la guerra.

Ryugi, ocupaba ahora el cargo de Líder Samuraí de la Armada del Colmillo, mismo que ocupara su padre Luva en la época del Rey Goau. El jóven de 25 años, se había salvado al cumplir el mandato de su padre de huir de la ciudad para proteger a su madre y sus hermanas. Sus dos hermanos mayores habían perecido aquel fatidico día a manos del imperio de Zaibach, luchando por proteger a Fanelia.

La Armada del Cuerno que había sido presidida por Asona antes de la gran guerra era ahora dirigida por su nieto Osgard, que contaba con la misma edad del Rey y había heredado de su abuelo grandes habilidades en la lucha. A diferencia de Ryugi, la familia de Asona no había corrido con buena suerte y todos habían perecido, con excepción de Osgard y su hermano menor que tenía sólo diez años en la época del ataque de Zaibach.

Por último, pero no menos importante la Armada de la Garra, estaba comandada por la unica descendencia viva del capitan Yurizen, quien había perecido durante el ataque del Imperio a la ciudad, lograndose poner a salvo únicamente sus sobrinas. Siendo la mayor de ellas, Meliha de 23 años quien con el respaldo del Rey había jurado honrar la memoria de su tío, entrenando con ahinco en el arte Samuraí y llegando a ser la única mujer que ocupaba un cargo importante dentro de la milicia de Fanelia.

En aquel sentido Van estaba tranquilo cuando debía ausentarse de la ciudad, pues su tres Líderes Samurais aunque de gran juventud, estaban muy bien preparados para proteger la ciudad de cualquier eventualidad, sin embargo consideraba que era de vital importancia cubrir lo más pronto posible el cargo de Primer Líder Samuraí, pues debido a sus multiples ocupaciones se le complicaba dirigir a su ejercito el mismo, a pesar de ser tiempos de paz.

-¡Señor! Ya se divisan las murallas de la ciudad, llegaremos en breve- Anunció el guardia de su escolta personal.

Van se sintió reconfortado de llegar a su hogar, a pesar de que hacía ya un rato había pasado el atardecer y se sentía algo cansado y hambriento por el viaje.

-¡Amo Van! Que bueno que ya estás de vuelta- gritó la chica felina al ver bajar del carruaje a su adorado Rey.

-Merle...¿Como está todo por aquí?- le cuestinó Van dándole un caluroso abrazo a su mejor amiga

-Muy bien Amo...todo está tranquilo en el castillo- y agregó bajando un poco la voz y guiñendole un ojo al Rey.- Me he estado encargando de lo que me encomendó.

-Merle... sobre eso, mañana en la audiencia del medio día quiero ver a la muchacha, instruyela apropiadamente para una presentación oficial.- Van habló a su protegida en un tono bajo.

Agregando con un volumen normal: – Me retiro a mis habitaciones, me encuentro un poco cansado. Por favor que me envien algo ligero de cenar. Mañana hablaremos pequeña- diciendo esto revolvió el cabello de Merle a manera de despedida.

-Se hará como tu digas Amo Van- Merle bajó las orejas, había algo en la voz del Rey cómo una ligera molestia que no logró definir, pero no le agradaba.

-ooo-

-¡Blaire, Blaire despierta!...tenemos que apurarnos para que te prepares, el Amo quiere verte al medio día- Merle sacudía con desesperación a la jóven que aún estaba adormilada en su cama pero al escuchar la noticia que le daba su felina amiga se levantó de un salto.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como dices?!- los ojos somnolientos de la jóven se agrandaron como platos.

-Así es, tontita...apurate, ya está listo tu baño. Rosemund está consiguiendo unos vestidos adecuados para la ocasión- dijo Merle mientras entregaba a Blaire los artículos de aseo.

-¿Vestidos? ¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?- resongó Blaire que no se habia puesto un vestido desde su graduación del instituto.

-Que no es adecuada para un acto oficial- respondió tajante la doncella felina.

-¡¿Oficial?!¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó la jóven asustada.

-Que te presentarás ante el Rey Van en el salón del trono, ante los líderes Samurai y ante toda la corte. ¡Y ahora deja ya de preguntar y apresurate!- diciendo esto la gata cerró abruptamente la puerta del cuarto de baño para evitar que la muchacha le hiciera mas preguntas.

Despúes de asearse, salió a la habitación enfundada en una bata. Rapidamente Rosemund comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos mientras Merle le mostraba agitada dos vestidos:

-¿Blanco o verde?¿Blanco o verde?- canturreaba la gata de una forma desesperante para Blaire.

-¿Eh?...¡Verde! No no...¿Blanco?- la chica se mostraba indecisa- ¡No se Merle! El que tu quieras.

Finalmente la jóven gatuna decidió que el verde le iba mejor a la muchacha de la Luna Fantasma, así que con la ayuda de la doncella le ayudó a colocarselo atando por delante de su cintura las cintas con franjas, formando un gran moño típico de los vestidos de aquella región. Rosemund le habia colocado solo dos broches a los lados de la cabeza para evitar que los mechones de su cabello suelto perfectamente bien cepillado le cubrieran el rostro.

-¿Mmmh? Digamos que quedo "bonita" a secas- refunfuñó Merle sin querer admitir que la muchacha en verdad poseía una rara belleza.

-Merle no seas grosera, no se preocupe se ve muy linda señorita- le sonrió Rosemund.

Blaire estaba nerviosa, odiaba los actos de protocolo; el temor de cometer algun error era demasiado para ella y además todos estarían mirándola. No sabía como debia presentarse ante un Rey, como saludar, como caminar, todo era muy estresante en esos momentos.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. El Amo Van no es malo. Sólo acuerdate de la reverencia y manten la cabeza baja. Te aseguro que a él tampoco le gusta esto, pero la corte lo exige- dijó Merle tratando de tranquilizarla ya ubicadas fuera de las puertas del salón del trono.

"...A él tampoco le gusta ésto" ¿A que se referiría Merle con esas palabras? Quizas el Rey Van también se sentía incomodo con el hecho de conocerla, tal vez sólo lo hacía por cubrir un protocolo al venir ella de un lugar lejano pero no lo consideraba realmente un asunto importante. Eso debia ser, ella era sólo una pérdida de tiempo para un gobernante ocupado.

En estos pensamientos estaba Blaire cuando fué llamada al salón del trono ante la presencia del Rey.

-Su Majestad Van Slanzar de Fanel Rey de Fanelia, se presenta ante usted la señorita Blaire Amelia St. Mary Aldrich de la Luna de las Ilusiones- anunció el vocero del Rey al hacerla pasar a la sala.

Blaire entró torpemente, tratando de parecer los mas solemne posible y al llegar frente al trono del Rey de Fanelia hizo una afectada reverencia, misma que había estado ensayando en su habitación durante toda la mañana.

-A sus pies Alteza- dijo la chica humildemente con sólo un hilo de voz.

El Rey Fanel habló con tono serio: -¿Así que tu eres la joven que proviene de la Luna Fantasma? Ó Tierra como ustedes suelen llamarle.

El corazón de Blaire dió un salto. ¿Como sabia el Rey el verdadero nombre de su planeta? Además le parecio irónico y exagerado que aquella persona la llamara "jóven", cuando él mismo debía de tener solo uno o dos años más que ella. Por que hablando con la verdad el tan aclamado Rey de Fanelia Van Fanel, tan adorado por Merle y todo el reino, no era más que un muchacho de unos 20 años, según podía calcular. Era bastante apuesto, debía aceptarlo, de una gallardía exótica si podía decirse; aunque por su lenguaje corporal le pareció algo arrogante, sin embargo para no mostrarse grosera se dignó a responder a sus preguntas.

-Así es Majestad. Mi nombre es Blaire y en efecto provengo de donde usted mencionó. Aunque aún no logro entender cómo ni porqué llegue aquí. Pero debo reconocer que su reino es admirable- la joven permanecía con la cabeza baja y hablando en un tono educado.

-Me complace escuchar halagos para mi reino. Y sobre tu estancia aqui, eres bienvenida hasta que podamos saber cómo fuiste traída y como regresarte a tu hogar- acotó el jóven soberano -Te lo prometo.-

Una espinita se clavó en el corazón del muchacho. No era la primera vez que hacía aquella promesa en similares circunstancias, la ultima vez que la hizo había lamentado cumplirla. -No pasará esta vez- pensó.

Blaire se apresuró a responder.-Muchisimas gracias por su hospitalidad Alteza, pero no debe preocuparse por mi. Regresar a mi hogar no es algo de vital importancia en estos momentos. Yo misma trataré de descubrir como regresar, le ruego no se moleste-

Ésta respuesta por parte de Blaire, dejó estupefacto a Van. ¿Acaso esta chica no quería volver a casa? ¿No tendría familia y amigos? Ni siquiera su querida Hitomi pudo renunciar a volver a su hogar y ahora esta recien llegada le decía que no se preocupara. No lo podia entender, pero trató de no ponerse en evidencia ante la corte. Al fin y al cabo aquello era una audiencia oficial. Después la llamaría a su despacho.

-Siéntete como en tu casa entonces- dijó Van dando por terminada la presentación-Por favor retírate.

Blaire levantó la cara para despedirse del soberano, aunque antes de entrar le habían instruido sobre no mirar directamente a los ojos al Rey cuando se dirigiese a él, pero la chica que era en demasía curiosa no resitió la tentación de alzar la mirada para observar mejor el rostro del jóven.

Durante un instante sus ojos se encontraron. Las miradas gris con destellos violeta de Blaire y la marrón carmesí de Van, parecieron entenderse. Hubo una conexión de tan sólo unos segundos que se vió rota al continuar aquel frío acto protocolario bajo la batuta del vocero de la cámara del trono.

-Se retira del salón la señorita Blaire Amelia St. Mary Aldrich de la Luna de las Ilusiones-

Blaire fué escoltada hacia afuera de la sala por un guardia, aún intrigada pensando en los enigmaticos ojos del Rey de Fanelia.


	6. Prueba de valentía

CAPÍTULO 6

PRUEBA DE VALENTÍA

La presentación de Blaire en la Corte de Fanelia habia dejado impresiones diversas en las personas que la conformaban. Se había cotilleado sobre el origen de la jóven, su apariencia y algunos opinaban que le había hablado al Rey con insolencia, pero había alguien en especial que había observado a la chica con recelo. Tambien el Rey Van tenía sus primeras impresiones sobre la misteriosa jóven:

-¿Blaire Amelia St Mary Aldrich? Peculiar nombre- Se dijó Van trás dar por terminadas las audiencias del medio día y una vez que se encontraba a solas.

-No puedo creer que venga del mismo lugar que Hitomi y no se le parezca en lo más mínimo- se dijo extrañado y no pensaba en apariencias físicas, aunque las dos jóvenes le parecian bellas cada una a su modo, Hitomi con su rostro dulce y sus grandes ojos verdes, de pronto aquel recuerdo del rostro de la chica que dejara escapar tiempo atrás, enterneció a Van.

En cambio aquella otrachica tenía una belleza rara de porte orgulloso, y una mirada desafiante y sus ojos eran de un color...después de meditarlo un rato, el jóven no pudo definirlo, ya que en un principio le parecieron grises, pero cuando se acercó más los notó azulados con ciertos destellos de color violeta.

-Al parecer ésta chica tiene un carácter muy independiente u obstinado, una de dos,hasta me recuerda un poco a mi mismo.- Pensó el jóven esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Hay que ver la forma que ha rechazado mi ofrecimiento de devolverla a su hogar. ¿No extrañará su casa?- Van estaba intrigado de aquel comportamiento y tras mucho pensarlo decidió que ya habia desechado su intención previa de no conocer a aquella muchacha.

-Quizá el tratarla un poco más me servirá para conocer las costumbres de la Luna Fantasma y averiguar algo mas del mundo de mi querida Hitomi- se dijo el Rey a si mismo con interés.

-ooo-

-¡Vamos Blaire!¡Apúrate!- le gritó Merle jalándola insistente de la mano.

Hacía calor y la ciudad estaba polvorienta, los habitantes de la ciudad esperaban con ansias las primeras lluvias del año, aunque aún no era la temporada. Las calles lucían semivacías, pues casi todos los hombres se encontraban a esa hora realizando labores en el campo, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Merle explicaba todo ésto a Blaire, dándole lecciones sobre la economía de Fanelia que se basaba en un sistema agrario. Tambien le platicaba a la chica sobre las villas que existian cercanas a la ciudad. Le contó como ella misma había nacido en él pueblecito minúsculo de Irini.

Merle llevó a Blaire a la parte central de la ciudad, donde le iba señalando cada una de las ubicaciones, como una buena guía de turistas.

-Mira, mira... éste es el mercado- decía Merle señalando un bloque de puestos y tendajones donde vendían los mas variados artículos. -Si caminamos hacía alla llegaremos a la escuela...¿Vamos?-

-¿Mmm?...Bueno- respondió la jóven, aunque sin muchas ganas.

La joven felina volvió a jalar a Blaire de la mano hacia la dirección que previamente había señalado. Al acercarse al lugar ambas chicas notaron que fuera del edificio de la escuela había un pequeño barullo y algo parecía no andar nada bien.

Merle y Blaire se acercaron nerviosas a las personas que comenzaban a congregarse alrededor de la escuela, mas que nada mujeres y niños pues los hombres se encontraban en su mayoría fuera del poblado. Mientras tanto una densa columna de humo negro comenzaba a elevarse desde una de las ventanas del edificio.

Blaire se alarmó pues la edificación estaba construída de madera casi en su totalidad.

-Esto se quemará rápido- pensó la chica analíticamente.

Unos gritos desesperados la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Una pequeña carita asustada se asomó por una de las ventanas del piso superior.

-¡Maestra!¡Maestra! ¡Ayúdeme! No puedo salir, afuera de la puerta esta muy caliente-

-¡Angie!¡Angie!...- La profesora desesperada trató de abrir la puerta principal pero al hacerlo una densa nube de humo salió del edificio acompañada de una ráfaga de aire caliente, haciendo retroceder a la mujer.

La mente de Blaire empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Primero que nada recordó el horrible accidente de auto que había acabado con la vida de sus padres adoptivos cuando tenía sólo diez años y del que ella habia salido con vida milagrosamente. Recordaba los gritos, el calor del fuego y nada más, después de eso sus memorias se volvían borrosas. Además de su experiencia propia con el fuego, sabia varias cosas gracias a los simulacros y conferencias que le habian impartido en sus años de instituto. Sabía por ejemplo que si no sacaban rápidamente a la pequeña de la escuela, no la mataría el fuego si no el denso humo que acabaría sofocándola. El sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad hizo que se espabilara.

-¡Merle!- le gritó a su compañera con urgencia-¡Corre al castillo y avísale a tu Amo! Que traiga hombres, si no se logra apagar el fuego rápido puede extenderse a otros edificios...

Merle dudó un momento en hacer lo que le decía Blaire. De manera automática se quedó en shock al venir a su mente recuerdos de lo que había sucedido cinco años atrás en la coronación del Príncipe Van. Las llamas, la destrucción y la muerte que habian asolado Fanelia de la mano del imperio de Zaibach.

La jóven gata sólo salió de su azoro al sentir que la sacudían por los hombros.

-¡Merle reacciona!-le gritó Blaire-¡Avísale al Rey!¡Pronto!-

Ni bien terminó de decir éstas palabras cuando la chica gato salió disparada corriendo en cuatro patas en dirección al castillo. A su vez Blaire corrió hacia la fuente de agua, en donde las mujeres empezaban a llenar cubos de agua para intentar apagar las llamas.

Blaire tomó uno de los cubos y se lo echó encima mojándose de pies a cabeza, ante la mirada atónita de las mujeres. Llenó otro cubo y quitandose su sudadera la sumergió por completo hasta dejarla chorreando de agua, y así volvió a colocársela, recogiendo su cabello y colocándose la capucha de la prenda sobre la cabeza.

-¿Alguien tiene un trapo o un pañuelo?- solicitó con urgencia.

Uno de los pequeños presentes se acercó y le entregó su bufanda.

-¿Que piensa hacer señorita?-preguntó el pequeño curioso, al ver como aquella jóven desconocida mojaba el trapo y se lo colocaba alrrededor de la nariz y de la boca.

-Voy a entrar por la niña- le respondió ella decidida.

-Se llama Angie.- le aclaró el niño- Si no la encuentra, está escondida en el armario.-

-Gracias- dijo Blaire asintiendo. Al parecer aquel pequeño confiaba en ella.

Algunas mujeres se acercaron a ellos un tanto alarmadas al escuchar su conversación y ver el extraño comportamiento de la forastera, aunque con reticencia por ser ella una extraña en aquel lugar.

-¿Que vas a hacer muchacha? ¿Estas loca?- dijo una de ellas.

-¡Hay que esperar a que vengan los hombres a ayudarnos!- comentó otra con lagrimas en los ojos.

Blaire respondió con furia: -¡Si nos quedamos sin hacer nada esperando a los hombres, la niña puede morir!-.

Diciendo ésto se acercó al edificio y empujo fuertemente la puerta de una patada, una cortina de humo negro salió por la abertura y una ola de calor golpeó en la cara a la chica, pero no logró hacerla retroceder, volteando el rostro tomó una gran bocanada de aire y agachándose ingresó a la escuela.

-ooo-

-¡Amo Van! ¡ Amo Van!-

Merle entró a toda velocidad a la explanada central del castillo del Samurai, donde Van se encontraba con dos de sus líderes, Ryugi de la Armada del Colmillo y Meliha de la Armada de la Garra, discutiendo el orden de las guardias para esa semana.

-¡Amó Van!- chilló Merle sin aliento al llegar junto al Rey, doblando su cuerpo como quien hace una reverencia para recuperar el aliento.

-Merle ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por que entras así?- la reprendió Van frunciendo el ceño- Ya te he dicho que no corras de esa manera, ademas...-.

Merle interrumpió agitada el regaño de su Amo y le comunicó las malas nooticias:

-La escuela...¡La escuela se quema!- gritó la gata con los ojos llorosos- Tenemos que ir allá...

-¿Cómo díces?- cuestionó el Rey con sorpresa y un nudo en el estómago, pero sin darle tiempo a la chica de contestar, ordenó a sus hombres:-¡Rápido! ¡Mi montura!

-¡Ryugi, prepara a tu hombres y síganme, que traigan dos de los melefs de trabajo¡Rápido! ¡Meliha, organiza un patrullaje por el perimetro de la ciudad y encárgale las guardias a Osgard!-

-¡Si señor!- contestaron los jóvenes capitanes al unísono.

La explanada se convirtió un hervidero de personas que corrian para acatar las ordenes del Rey. Con rapidez le trajeron su corcel perfectamete ensillado. Van montó de un salto y cogiendo a Merle por el brazo la subió detrás de él.

-¡Agárrate bien Merle!- le gritó el Rey a la jóven gata. Ella se sostuvo a la espalda del jóven con fuerza y el corcel salió disparado rumbo a la escuela, seguido de una cuadrilla de jinetes de la armada del Comillo.

-ooo-

Dentro de la escuela, el calor se hacía cada vez mayor. Blaire habia logrado llegar a gatas hasta las escaleras. El humo era tan denso que la chica no podía ver con claridad, los ojos le ardían y se le hacía dificil respirar. Subió arrastrándose los escalones de madera que la separaban del primer piso, podía sentir más calor en la parte alta del edificio, pero aún no veía el fuego. Al llegar a la planta alta siguió por un único corredor que comunicaba los salones, tratando de localizar aquel desde cuya ventana pudieron ver a la pequeña Angie.

Desde donde estaba Blaire no podía ver el origen del fuego, pero claramente entre más se acercaba al final de los salones mas intenso y sofocante eran el calor y el humo. Al dar la vuelta por el corredor para llegar al último tramo, por fin pudo ver las llamas que estaban consumiendo el techo del edifcio y la pared del fondo del corredor. Debia darse prisa en encontrar a la niña y salir de ahí.

El calor era abrasador cuando entro al último de los salones, donde segun sus cálculos debía estar la pequeña, pero al llegar ahí noto que se encontraba vacío. Recordó entonces las palabras que le mencionara el compañerito de Angie: "Si no la encuentra, está escondida en el armario"

Blaire se dirigió a la esquina de aquel cuarto hasta hallar el armario. Al abrirlo encontró ahi a la pequeña acurrucada en un rincón. La niña lloraba pero por fortuna el humo no había entrado hasta aquel reducido lugar.

-Hola Angie-le dijo quedamente Blaire a la pequeña- No llores, vine a sacarte de aquí.-

La nena se sorprendió al ver que aquella desconocida sabía su nombre. Blaire trató de tranquilizarla:

-Te voy a llevar con tu maestra. ¿Si?- le preguntó con ternura.

La pequeña solo asintió mientras se secaba las lagrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

La joven se quitó con rapidez la sudadera y la bufanda, que se encontraban aún humedas y con ellas envolvió el cuerpo y la cara de Angie.

-Ven, abrazate a mi y no te sueltes por nada del mundo- dicho esto le tendio los brazos a la criatura.

La niña se aferró con miedo y fuerza al cuello de Blaire.

-Nos vamos de aquí-afirmó la jóven resuelta, no para tranquilizar a la pequeña Angie, si no para darse confianza a si misma.

-ooo-

-¡Hiaaa!- Van azuzó la bestia que montaba para que aumentara la velocidad de su carrera.

-¡Rápido amo Van, hay una pequeña atrapada!- trataba de explicar Merle con desesperación.

El jóven Rey y la chica gato avanzaban a todo galope, seguidos de cerca por los soldados de Ryugi y dos melefs de trabajo.

-¿Que pasó exactamente Merle? ¿Cómo fué?- Van estaba en ascuas, pero debia guardar la compostura.

-¡No lo se amo!- lloriqueó Merle- Le estaba mostrando la ciudad a Blaire y al acercarnos a la escuela vimos humo y a la gente afuera-

-¿Blaire? ¿La chica de la Luna Fantasma?- interrogó Van

-Si, ella tomó el control y me dijo que viniera avisarte- explicó la chica.

-Se supone que no la debias dejar sola- le recordó el Rey.

-Lo se Amo...lo siento pero...-La jovencita trato de explicarse pero fué interrumpida por el muchacho.

-No...no te preocupes Merle- dijo el tranquilizándola- Estuvo bien que corrieras a avisarme-

-ooo-

-¡Angie, Angie!¡¿Donde está mi pequeña?!-.

La madre de la niña se había enterado del incidente por medio de unas vecinas que le contaron lo ocurrido. La pobre mujer se había apresurado a llegar a la escuela esperando lo peor.

-¡¿Donde está mi niña?!¡Ayúdenme por favor!- gritaba desgarradoramente la mujer.

Algunas personas trataron de tranquilizar a la angustiada madre:

-Calmese por favor- dijo una mujer.

-No se preocupe, ella estará bien- añadió un jovencito

-Una jóven entró por ella hace solo unos minutos- terció una tercera espectadora señalando la escuela.

Mientras tanto los pobladores seguían tratando de pagar el fuego infructuosamente ayudados únicamente por cubos de agua.

No habian pasado ni dos minutos de aquella corta conversación cuando una tambaleante Blaire salió por la puerta de la escuela seguida de una ola de calor y humo, llevaba en sus brazos un envoltorio de ropas que después reconocieron, era la pequeña Angie aferrada aún a su cuello.

Todos retrocedieron para darle paso a la jóven quien se alejó unos metros del edificio y exahusta por el esfuerzo se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la hierba que crecía en el patio de la escuela.

La angustiada madre de la pequeña corrió rapidamente adonde estaban su hijita y su salvadora. Con desesperación le arrancó a Blaire de los brazos a la niña mientras lloraba y le decía a la jóven:

-¡Muchas gracias señorita!¡Muchas gracias¡-

La madre de Angie prestamente ayudada por otras mujeres desenvolvió a la pequeña a quien encontraron ilesa, únicamente tosía un poco y tenía los ojos irritados, Blaire la había protegido muy bien con sus ropas y su propio cuerpo.

Por su parte la valiente jóven no habia corrido la misma suerte. Se encontraba apoyada en el suelo con manos y rodillas, luchando por recobrar el aliento, el estómago le dolía demasiado y tenía unas horribles nauseas a causa del humo. La garganta le quemaba y cada respiración era un esfuerzo salvaje que tenia que hacer.

Al haberse quitado la sudadera para proteger a Angie, se había quedado unicamente con una camiseta negra deportiva sin mangas, por lo que su piel blanca se hallaba totalmente enrojecida en la parte de los hombros y los omóplatos, así como sus brazos que presentaban leves quemaduras por el aire caliente. Aquella prenda dejaba ver parte de su espalda donde dos cicatrices grandes y un grabado extraño marcaban a la jóven de la Luna de las Ilusiones. Blaire sentía que su piel se quemaba, todo el cuerpo le ardía y sus ojos lloraban irritados, pero sobretodo se sentía extenuada y sedienta.

Alguien se apiadó de ella y llevando un gran cubo de agua se lo echó encima a la jóven, para ayudarle a bajar su temperatura, mojándola de pies a cabeza.

Fué justo en ese instante en que el Rey de Fanelia hizó su aparición en aquella angustiante escena.


	7. Una chica singular

CAPÍTULO 7

UNA CHICA SINGULAR

El Rey Van y su comitiva llegaron rápidamente a la escena del incendio; el jóven quien encabezaba el grupo, pudo observar al llegar una pequeña multitud que se agolpaba fuera de la escuela.

Bajando veloz de su montura, se abrió paso entre las personas ahi reunidas, quienes retrocedían y le cedían paso al darse cuenta que era él quien les pedía permiso para pasar:

-¡¿Que sucedió aqui?!- exclamó Van al tiempo que llegaba al centro del barullo.

Al llegar al nucleo de la pequeña multitud que ahora se congregaba, la escena que pudo ver lo dejó sin habla.

De pié una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sostenía en sus brazos a una criatura de no mas de 5 años. Y mas allá en el suelo, estaba ella. La chica de la Luna Fantasma. Blaire.

Van se quedó sin aliento cuando la observó detenidamente, ahí postrada en el suelo con manos y rodillas, completamente empapada, con la ropa y la piel cubierta de hollin, temblando sin poder acompasar su respiración. Ya no llevaba la ropa formal con la que apareciera frente a la corte hacía apenas unas horas, si no que traía de nuevo la ropa con la que él la habia encontrado la noche de su cumpleaños. Lo unico que cambiaba era que no traía su chaqueta gris, si no una ajustada prenda negra sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de la espalda. De pronto en medio de tanta confusión, un detalle en ella llamó poderosamente la atención de Van: unos extraños dibujos de color negro formando un círculo y en medio de él dos cicatrices, grabado todo ésto en la espalda de la chica justo entre sus omóplatos.

En ese instante un niño salió de entre la multitud de espectadores y haciendo una reverencia ante el Rey con la cabeza se dirigió a él en voz baja: -Majestad, la señorita salvó a mi amiga Angie-

Mientras señalaba primero a Blaire y luego a la pequeña en brazos de su madre. La madre hizo una inclinación hacía adelante, aún llorando, al percatarse de la presencia del jóven Fanel.

Blaire al notar aquello atinó a volver la cabeza a pesar de la enorme debilidad que sentía su cuerpo en aquel momento:

-Es él...- pensó al ver al muchacho y acto seguido se desplomó boca abajo sin sentido sobre la hierba.

Van se adelantó rápidamente con el rostro lleno de preocupación y alzando de inmediato a la chica del suelo, la cargó en sus brazos. Merle había logrado llegar a su lado.

-¡Amo Van!...¿¡Blaire!?¿Que hiciste?- exclamó la chica gata al ver a la jóven en brazos de su Amo y en tan malas condiciones.

Van se apresuró a tomar el control de aquella situación.

-¡Riugy! Que tus hombres despejen el lugar-ordenó Van a su capitan-Necesitamos apagar el incendio lo mas pronto posible. Que me acompañen dos jinetes, uno llevará a la niña y su madre, y otro a Merle. Yo llevaré a la chica. ¡De prisa al castillo!-

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de su líder samurai, Van subió hábilmente a su montura, abrazando a Blaire con su brazo izquierdo, acomodándo a la chica en su regazo y tomando las riendas con la mano derecha.

-¡Te espero en el castillo en cuanto tengas noticias!- alcanzó a gritarle a Riugy mientras se alejaba veloz rumbo al Castillo del Samurai, seguido de los dos jinetes que habia solicitado.

Blaire se encontraba maltrecha y desvanecida sostenida por el abrazo del jóven, su respiración se hacía más irregular por momentos y todo su cuerpo ardía, a pesar de encontrarse empapada.

-Resiste- suplicó Van quedamente a la muchacha- Ya casi llegamos.

-ooo-

-Doctor Stevenson, favor de presentarse en terapia intensiva. Doctor Stevenson terapia intensiva- se escuchó por medio del voceo del Hospital Universitario de Edimburgo.

Tras darle un último sorbo a su café, un médico somnoliento salió de la sala de descanso y se dirigió al area de terapia intensiva, donde se encontraban los pacientes mas graves, en su mano llevaba una tabla metálica con sujeta documentos.

-¿Que tenemos Dra. Reena?- Preguntó el rubio médico a la residente de guardia

-Es la chica que trajeron anoche, aún no muestra señales de salir del coma, pero su temperatura está subiendo considerablemente sin motivo aparente y la actividad cerebral se ha tornado inestable, ya se le están suministrando antibioticos por si se tratase de una infección, pero no aparece nada relevante en los análisis- explicó la residente.

-Mmm...¿La arrolló un auto, no es verdad? ¿Ya apareció la familia?- preguntó Stevenson revisando el expediente.

-Aún está como desconocida- confirmó la Dra. Reena.-La policia sacó fotografías de su rostro y del tatuaje que lleva en la espalda, en espera de que alguien la reconozca.

-Bien, esperemos que evolucione favorablemente, aún es demasiado pronto para esperar que reaccione. El traumatismo es considerable y aún presenta edema cerebral.- menciono el galeno analizando sus anotaciones y observando a la jóven pálida y de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba en la cama conectada a un sinfin de aparatos que monitoreaban su estado.

-Es una pena- agregó el médico- es una chica muy jóven, ni siquiera debe de llegar a los veinte años.

-ooo-

Van entró agitado al castillo, llevando en sus brazos a la jóven de la Luna Fantasma.

-¡Rosemund!- Llamó el jóven con urgencia.

-¿Si Amo?- corrió la doncella con rapidez y lanzó una exclamación al ver al Rey con una maltrecha Blaire en sus brazos- ¡La señorita Blaire!...¿Pero que pasó jóven Van?

-No hay tiempo de explicar Rose...¡Rapido! Trae a todo el equipo de sanadores al ala de huespedes, necesito que atiendan a Blaire de inmediato y tambien a la pequeña...- dijo el Rey señalando con la cabeza a la madre y la hija que entraban detrás de él.

Merle quien venía detrás de todos se adelantó hasta a alcanzar a su Amo y su nueva amiga:

-Rapido Amo, llevémosla a su habitación- gimió la felina, asustada por el estado de salud de Blaire.

Rosemund se había apresurado a girar instrucciones a las demás doncellas del castillo antes de dirigirse personalmente a buscar a los sanadores. En un instante todo el personal de servicio se movilizaba, trayendo toallas, agua y demás insumos a las dos habitaciones de huespedes, la de Blaire y una más para Angie y su madre.

Van entró a la habitación de Blaire y la depositó con cuidado en la cama, al mismo tiempo que el Jefe de sanadores entraba acompañado de dos ayudantes y un ejercito de doncellas presididas por Rosemund que cargaban maletines y estuches con unguentos y medicinas. Mientras eso sucedia otros asistentes sanadores escoltaban a la pequeña Angie y su madre a la habitación contigua.

-Erudito Assa- se dirigió el Rey al Jefe de sanadores- es mi deseo que no se escatimen esfuerzos para que ésta jóven recupere la salud, lo que ella ha hecho es un gran acto de valentía-

-Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos Majestad- prometió Assa con una inclinación de cabeza- Ahora por favor necesito espacio para trabajar si me lo permite-.

-Vamos afuera Amo- dijo Merle con la cara aún llorosa a Van tomándolo del brazo y jalandolo hacia afuera de la habitación.

Antes de ser sacado de ahí el muchacho echó una última mirada a Blaire que respiraba con dificultad tumbada en la cama, las doncellas estaban despojándola de las botas y entre los asistentes sanadores la levantaron para llevarla a la bañera.

Fué lo último que el Rey vió antes de que Assa cerrara la puerta de la habitación para tener privacidad al atender a la paciente.

Van se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, totalmente confundido sin saber que hacer. Noto vagamente como sanadores entraban y salían de ambas habitaciones. Su cerebro aún no procesaba todo lo que había pasado en ese corto tiempo y mentalmente repasó la sucesión de eventos que ocurrieron aquel día: la presentación de Blaire ante la corte y las primeras impresiones que él habia tenido de la chica, con su vestido verde y su cabello suelto, éstaba radiante al medio día, aunque había tenido la altivez de rechazar su ofrecimiento de regresarla a su hogar. Luego a media tarde la repentina intrusión de Merle con la desagradable noticia del incendio y de ahi en adelante todo fué ajetreo y confusión. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar a Blaire sin sentido en el suelo y cómo la había levantado en brazos completamente desencajada. Y por último le intrigaban profundamente las enigmaticas marcas que pudo observar tan solo unos segundos en la espalda de la jóven. Jamás pensó que aquella chica que conociera al medio día de apariencia dulce e indefensa, pero que a pesar de eso tenia una mirada intensa y una personalidad a todas luces independiente, fuese capáz de demostrar su valía de aquella manera tan arriesgada al rescatar a una pequeña desconocida. Aún no podía creerlo.

Mientras el jóven tenía estos pensamientos tan diversos, a unos metros de él se encontraba Merle cabizbaja en una banca sollozando: -Fue mi culpa...fue mi culpa...nunca debí dejarla sola-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió apurada Rosemund cargando una jofaina de agua y se sorprendió al ver al Rey de pie en el pasillo y a la jóven gata llorando sentada unos metros más allá.

-Válgame...Majestad, mire nada más cómo estan sus ropas- hizo notar Rosemund

Van no se había percatado pero su camisa y pantalon se encontraban sucios por el hollin y ceniza que aunados al agua se habían impregnado a su cuerpo al cargar a Blaire en el estado tan desastroso en que se encontraba.

-Merle...¡Merle! Acompaña al Amo a su habitación y ayudale a buscar ropas limpias- ordenó Rosemund a la jóven felina con autoridad.

La gata se levantó de un salto y enjugandose las lagrimas con el antebrazo asintió.

-ooo-

Habian pasado algunas horas desde que en el castillo se conocieran las desafortunadas noticias del incendio que azotaba la escuela. Van se encontraba en su despacho mientras caminaba de un lado al otro y se bebía la tercera taza de té que le preparase Merle. Se encontraba aún preocupado por la salud de Blaire pues el sanador jefe Assa aún se encontraba atendiéndola, sólo Rosemund había salido dos veces de la habitación para tranquilizarlo a él y a Merle, quien se encontraba dormida desde hacía media hora en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo fuera del despacho. Por otra parte se encontraba tranquilo al saber que la pequeña Angie, había salido casi ilesa del incendio. Ella y su madre se hallaban instaladas en una de las habitaciones de huespedes para pasar la noche y estar en observación por parte de los sanadores, pero era casi seguro que podía regresar a casa por la mañana.

De pronto tres toques fuertes en la robusta puerta de madera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-indicó el muchacho con voz grave.

-Majestad- dijo Riugy entrando a la habitación y haciendo una reverencia ante Van. -Le informo que el incendio ya fué controlado, logramos apagarlo con los melefs antes que se propagara por el resto del edificio.-

-Excelente Riugy-aprobó Van -Sabía que podía confiar en tí. Pero dime ¿Se sabe como inició el fuego?-

El jóven monarca estaba totalmente interesado pues aquel incendio ya de magnitud importante, formaba parte de toda una sucesión de intrigantes incidentes que habian estado ocurriendo durante los últimos dos meses por toda la ciudad.

-Creemos que fué provocado Señor- mencionó el jóven capitan con rostro preocupado- Encontramos en el tejado rastros de aceite inflamable, además de restos de fósforos-.

-Tal como lo pensé- dijó el jóven Fanel, sus ojos se oscurecieron meditativos- Tenemos que llegar al fondo de este asunto Riugy. Mañana a primera hora quiero que reunas a los líderes en el salón del trono, ahora mismo voy a enviar un mensaje a Allen Shezar para que se presente a la brevedad.-

-A la orden Señor- asintió de inmediato Riugy- Me retiro entonces si no se le ofrece nada más a su Majestad.-

-Descansa ésta noche, Osgard tiene las guardias- le recordó Van con mirada benevolente.- Tu has hecho mucho el día de hoy.-

-Gracias Señor, buenas noches- dijo el jóven capitan, para después retirarse del despacho del Rey de Fanelia.

Van se quedó nuevamente a solas en aquella habitación, hecho que aprovechó para sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Siempre había sido una persona solitaria, y el convertirse en Rey a una edad tan temprana le habian orillado a estar todo el tiempo pensativo y relacionarse poco con las demás personas. Por si eso fuera poco se había convertido en un adicto al trabajo en el cual podia estar absorto hasta altas horas de la noche o saltarse las comidas sin sentirlo siquiera, todo ello para distraerse un poco de los estados depresivos que tenía a menudo a raíz de extrañar aquellos días en que podía tener a su lado a aquella muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, Hitomi Kanzaki su hermosa niña de la Luna Fantasma.

-La Luna Fantasma...- murmuró para si mismo saliendo poco a poco de su ensoñación, sabiendo que debia recordar algo relacionado con aquellas palabras

-¡La Luna Fantasma!...Blaire- exclamó de pronto al volver a la realidad y recordar su preocupación sobre la salud de la jóven.

Decidido salió del despacho y se dirigió al ala de huespedes para pedir informes a Assa sobre la salud de la paciente, pués a su parecer ya habia transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que comenzaran a atenderla.

Al llegar a la habitación indicada tocó la puerta con gentileza. Uno de los ayudantes de Assa abrió la puerta unos centimetros y al ver al Rey del otro lado se dirigió a él con nerviosismo:

-Alteza, disculpe usted pero no puede pasar. Si me lo permite voy a llamar a Assa- fué lo que dijo el asistente de la forma mas humilde que pudo para no incomodar al Rey.

Rapidamente salió de la habitación el Jefe de sanadores quien a pesar de su edad madura siempre mostraba gran vitalidad a la hora de ejercer su trabajo, sin embargo en esta ocasión se notaba ya bastante cansado y no era para menos si hacía más de tres horas que se encontraba en el interior de aquella habitación atendiendo a la jóven de la Luna Mistica.

-Estimado Assa, con todo el respeto que me mereces, exijo saber como se encuentra de salud la paciente- cuestionó Van con impaciencia.

-Majestad, la muchachita no está nada bien, está completamente extenuada y deshidratada por el calor al que estuvo expuesta, eso la tiene en un estado de fiebre constante, apenas hace un rato hemos logrado bajarle la temperatura y ahora duerme, aunque su reposo no es tranquilo pues tiene afectados los pulmones y la garganta por el humo que estuvo respirando.- explicó con paciencia el experimentado sanador en jefe de la corte de Fanelia.

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó Van ahora mas preocupado despúes de escuchar al sanador- Quisiera presentarle mis respetos por lo que hizo.

-Mi señor, lo mejor será que por ahora dejemos que descanse lo más que pueda, mañana con gusto yo le avisaré personalmente si puede visitarla. Es lo mejor para ella y para su salud-planteó el sanador con palabras cuidadosas para evitar el disgusto del Rey.

-Muy bien...mañana entonces- respondió un poco contrariado Van- Que así sea.

Dicho ésto se alejó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo y se encerró de nuevo en el despacho.

Aquella noche no dormiría en su habitación, púes luego de redactar una corta misiva dirigida al caballero Allen Shezar donde reclamaba su presencia en Fanelia, se dedicó a darle vueltas en su cabeza al asunto de los incendios, a la valiente imprudencia que habia hecho la jóven visitante y por último antes de caer vencido por el sueño apoyado sobre el escritorio, pensó en Hitomi, como hacía automáticamente todas las noches desde hacía 5 años antes de dormirse. ¿Estaría ella bien? ¿Si enfermaba tendría a alguien que cuidara de ella? Y desde su ensoñación la jóven Kanzaki le sonrió dulcemente, hasta que el Rey de Fanelia se rindió ante el sueño.


	8. Preocupaciones reales

CAPÍTULO 8

PREOCUPACIONES REALES

Era aun muy temprano cuando Van despertó, se había quedado dormido en su despacho apoyado sobre el escritorio, con los papeles marcados en la mejilla por dormir sobre ellos. Unas oscuras ojeras marcaban su atractivo rostro, además le dolía el cuello debido a la mala posición en que había dormido, ni siquiera recordaba si había soñado con su amada Hitomi, cosa que cuando menos le hubiese hecho sentir un poco mejor. En resumen su humor no era el mejor en aquella mañana. En verdad se encontraba preocupado por todos los sucesos del día anterior. Unos toques fuertes a la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

-¡Adelante!- Se apresuró en decir, preguntandose quien podría ser a esas horas.

-¡Amo Van!- maulló Merle entrando al despacho apurada reclamándole al Rey- Otra vez no dormiste en tu habitación...Si sigues malpasandote así te enfermarás-

-Merle, no empieces, me quede dormido aquí, yo...estuve pensando varias cosas sabes-Van bajó los ojos expresando su inquietud con la mirada.

-Amo...¿Estas preocupado no es cierto?- inquirió Merle sintiendose afligida por Van

El muchacho suspiró: -Si, tienes razón...Merle son muchas cosas que han pasado de pronto y...-

-¡Amo! Antes de venir aquí vi a Assa el sanador y me dijo que ya puedes ver a Blaire, por que ayer no pudiste hacerlo- gritó de pronto la gata con entusiasmo.-Dice que ya esta un poco mejor, ¿No es eso fantástico?-

-Ahora no Merle, quiero decir si iré a verla más tarde o mañana, pero ahora necesito darme un baño para despejarme y después ver a los Líderes, con todo lo que pasó ayer dejé de hacer varios pendientes- el jóven se excusó para no ir ver a la enferma de inmediato.-Por favor pide que me lleven algo muy ligero para desayunar en la habitación ¿Si?- dicho ésto el jóven salió del despacho y se dirigió a su alcoba.

Una vez en su habitación abrió la ventana y se apoyó unos minutos en ella recibiendo el aire matinal en su rostro, al parecer aquel día haría calor. Odiaba sentirse de aquella manera, malhumorado y preocupado, simplemente no era su forma de ser, pero a veces se sentía abrumado y le hubiese gustado dejar todos sus deberes de lado, tomar su Escaflowne y salir a pilotearlo libremente por encima de sus tierras. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos pero sabía que no volverían más. Ahora ya era un hombre y debia de aceptarlo. Suspiró y cerro de golpe la ventana.

-ooo-

Los tres líderes samurais de Fanelia se encontraban ya en la sala de reuniones, el Rey los había convocado más temprano de lo habitual aquel día.

-Buen día muchachos- saludó Meliha al llegar, agitando su lacio cabello negro azulado cortado hasta la altura de su quijada. La capitana de la Armada de la Garra se sentó en medio de sus dos compañeros, quitandose los guantes. -¿Que pretende Van reuniendonos tan temprano?-

-Oye no te quejes, yo fuí quien tuvo la guardia nocturna y aquí estoy- replicó Osgard el nieto de Asona, capitan de la Armada del Cuerno y el más jóven de los líderes.

-Ya los dos dejen de discutir, ya me imagino los temas que quiere tratar nuestro Rey, ayer lo noté bastante preocupado-terció Riugy quien a pesar de ser mayor en edad que Van, era quien lo trataba de manera más ceremoniosa. Quizá por que Meliha y Osgard eran de una edad mas cercana al Rey y lo trataban con mas camaradería.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales los tres cotillearon sobre temas generales, se abrió la puerta de la sala y apareció Van, que entró dando grandes zancadas y se sentó a la mesa de reuniones con un rostro grave y ojos preocupados. Los tres capitanes pudieron notar el cansancio del jóven Rey de Fanelia cuando éste tomó asiento y les saludó.

-Buenos días señores y señorita- haciendo un ademán con la cabeza se dirigió a cada uno mientras mencionaba sus nombres- Riugy, Meliha, Osgard. Antes de iniciar ¿Tienen algo que reportarme?-

De inmediato se pusó de píe el jóven Osgard que había tenido las guardias durante la noche: -Sin novedad señor, todo estuvo tranquilo durante la noche-. Al terminar volvió a sentarse

Tocó el turno a Meliha:-El recorrido del perimetro exterior del día de ayer sin novedad señor. Se realizaron dos turnos. Uno a media tarde y otro al anochecer-.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias- aprobó el Rey- Riugy, por favor comparte con todos el reporte que me hiciste ayer sobre el siniestro en la escuela- dijo Van dirigiendose al lider de la Armada del Comillo.

-Claro que sí señor- se apresuró a responder el interpelado poniendose de pie- Tal y como le reporte ayer, se logró extinguir el incendio que asolaba la escuela utilizando un melef de trabajo, se realizó una revisión para evaluar los daños y descubrimos que el incendio fué provocado con un agente inflamable y fósforos, el fuego inició en el tejado del edificio- explicó Riugy detalladamente.

-Gracias por tu reporte Riugy- asintió Van afirmando con la cabeza- Muy bien, como ya todos sabemos el día de ayer marcó un cambio en los sucesos que han estado ocurriendo en el reino, pasando de incidentes aislados y sin importancia a un siniestro que pudo resultar catastrófico y puso en peligro vidas inocentes. Ésto tiene que parar, debemos llegar al fondo y origen de todo esto a la brevedad posible. El día de ayer envié un mensaje a una persona que puede ayudarnos con la seguridad del reino, es un caballero que ustedes conocen y peleó conmigo hace cinco años en la Gran Guerra, se trata del caballero Allen Shezar.-

-ooo-

Dos días después de que el Rey de Fanelia hubiera redactado una misiva dirigida al caballero Allen Shezar, el mensaje llegaba a manos de su destinatario.

-¡Jefe! Buenos días, le trajeron ésto- Gadeth entró a la estancia de la nave blandiendo un rollo de pergamino- Tiene el emblema del Rey de Fanelia.-

-¿El emblema de Fanelia? Espero que no sean malas noticias de Van o de mi hermana Selena- respondió el rubio caballero tomando el mensaje y rompiendo su sello. A continuación leyó la carta en silencio, mientras Gadeth lo observaba atento de cada uno de sus gestos.

"Estimado Allen:

Te suplico que vengas lo antes posible a Fanelia, algo muy importante reclama tu prescencia. Los asuntos que te confié en mi ultima visita han empeorado, pasando a ser incidentes sin importancia a poner en riesgo vidas. Necesito que hablemos sobre la propuesta que te hice cuando te visité en el Crusade. Ésta reunión es de caracter urgente.

Te estaré esperando.

Atentamente:

Van Slanzar de Fanel"

Al terminar de leer aquel pergamino, Shezar se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo, cerrando los ojos mientras reflexionaba. Acto seguido sonrió a su almirante diciendo:

-Gadeth, parece que haremos una pequeña visita a Fanelia, que cambien el curso- ordenó.

-A la orden jefe- respondió el avezado tripulante, respondiendo a la sonrisa de su jefe, pues intuía que comenzaba una nueva aventura. -¡Muchachos cambien el curso al Noreste!...Vamos a hacer una pequeña visita-.

-ooo-

Al día siguiente de su reunión con los líderes y depués de tener varias audiencias y sacar pendientes que necesitaban ponerse al día, Van por fin tuvo unas horas de libertad durante la tarde. Había pensado dar una caminata por los bosques cercanos al Castillo del Samurai, cuando de pronto recordó lo que le había comentado Merle sobre la mejoría en la salud de la jóven de la Luna Mística. Se había olvidado de ella por completo y le había restado importancia a pesar de que ella se había portado con enorme valentía en una situación de peligro salvando una vida inocente. Se sintió culpable y completamente descortés con aquella jóven que apenas hacía dos días se debatía en cama con precaria salud. ¿Cómo seguiría ella? Necesitaba verla de inmediato. Presuroso se dirigió al ala de huespedes y al llegar a la habitación de Blaire tocó quedamente dos veces. La puerta se abrió y trás ella se asomó el mismisimo sanador en Jefe.

-Buenas tardes Assa, vengo a informarme sobre la salud de la enferma- inquirió Van con voz queda.

-Buenas tardes Majestad, por favor pase. Ahora ella está adormilada por las infusiones que le he dado, aún presenta algo de fiebre pero ya esta fuera de todo peligro, unicamente esperamos que regule su respiración- explicó Assa, haciendo pasar al jóven al interior de la recámara.

Van se acercó a la cama de la paciente, la cual se encontraba cubierta con un pabellón de material traslucido, cerrado por todos sus extremos, excepto de una esquina en la cual un aparato con una gruesa manguera bombeaba lo que parecía ser vapor al interior de aquel dosel.

-Ésta maquina nos ayuda a humidificar el aire a su alrededor para favorcer su respiración- explicó el sanador. -Además la mantiene fresca ayudando a bajar la fiebre.-

-Ya veo- dijo Van sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama- Voy a quedarme unos momentos Assa, si gustas puedes ir a tomar algo de aire, yo me quedo con ella-

-Como usted ordene Majestad- dijó el sanador con una reverencia- Si llegara a necesitar algo enviaré a uno de mis ayudantes a montar guardia fuera de la habitacion.- Diciendo ésto salió del cuarto.

Van se quedó sentado observando a la chica a través del pabellón de su cama. ¿Quien sería ella realmente? ¿De donde vendría exactamente? Y ¿Que hacía en Gaea?. La jóven tosió y se revolvió en la cama, Van se levantó alarmado de la silla y se acercó más, pero ella volvió a dormirse sin ningun contratiempo. El muchacho observó su piel pálida pero con color en las mejillas, los labios sonrosados entreabiertos buscando inhalar el necesario oxigeno, el cabello caoba en ondas cayendo hasta sus hombros y esparcido por la almohada. Se veía tan diferente a aquel día cuando la recogió inerte del patio de la escuela con apenas un hilo de respiración y la cara completamente negra por el hollin. Ahora se veía tranquila y con la vida corriendo por su cuerpo. El Rey se quedo ahí por más de una hora, resultaba agradable estar en silencio repasando mil ideas en su mente, pero a la vez sentirse silenciosamente acompañado.


End file.
